La Cita
by Saij Clio
Summary: ¿Cómo creen que reaccionaría el Príncipe de los Saiyajin si se entera de que su eterno rival no solo ofreció fotografías de su mujer, sino que con anterioridad había ofrecido una cita, y peor aun si el Supremo Kaiohsama lo recuerda? bueno, entren y lean.
1. Una Cena Especial

Hola a todos.

Si, soy yo otra vez presentándoles una nueva historia. Hace tiempo que venía dándole vuelta a esta idea, además necesitaba hacer algo más cómico y poner en aprietos a la mayor cantidad de personajes posible enfatizándome, lógicamente, en mis personajes favoritos. Siempre tuve curiosidad en saber si la bendita cita de llevó a cabo y saber las reacciones de Vegeta ante tamaña barbaridad. Si logró enfadarse con solo el hecho de saber que estaban ofreciendo fotografías de su mujer, encontré que sería muy "sabroso" recrearnos como reaccionaría con una cita.

El fic no constará de muchos capítulo así que espero que les guste...

Advertencia: sé que nadie le toma atención a las típicas sugerencias. Yo solo cumpliré con mencionar desde un principio que este fic va a tener un contenido erótico más elevado que el común de mis historias. Bueno allá ustedes si lo leen o no, yo ya hice mi trabajo avisando.

**La Cita**

Capítulo I Una Cena Especial

Han trascurrido 4 meses desde la batalla con Majin Bu. La vida de nuestros amigos estaba pasando por una gran etapa. Cada clan familiar disfrutaba a su manera la paz que embargaba el planeta. Sin embargo ninguno de ellos sospechaba el peligro que se acercaba...

Nada hacía presagiar que el peor enemigo de un saiyajin no fuese precisamente un monstruo todopoderoso desaforado por saciar su sed de sangre, hieles tibias y venganza. Ni un ser con una fuerza ilimitada dotado de bastas técnicas de peleas que pusieran en peligro con un chasquido de dedos la integridad del universo por completo; sino que fuera un tipo minúsculo, jorobado y cadavérico, al borde del la muerte y del alzheimer, sin más fuerzas para hojear revistas de alto contenido erótico y seguir con sus ojos los movimientos aeróbicos de las muchachas de Tv. fitness , pero que era poseedor de una técnica jamás vista, una técnica que era capaz de desencadenar la ira más profunda de un saiyajin: Hacer valer una promesa que, a pesar de enervar a uno en especial, terminaría implicando a todo el escuadrón Z; Una cita con la Mujer del Príncipe de los Saiyajin...

-------

Entró corriendo a su cuarto apurada y aterrada con la idea de que el tiempo no le alcanzara para arreglarse debidamente. Ida se sí azotó la puerta mientras se quitaba estrepitosamente la ropa tirándola sin cuidado por toda la habitación. Agarró su toalla y se metió a la ducha.

Minutos más tarde Bulma salía del baño empapada, envuelta en su elegante su toalla amarilla la que en un extremo tenía bordadas sus iniciales con hilos dorados. Sin importarle las gotas que descendían por su cuerpo, se dirigió al armario en busca de uno de sus tantos vestidos para asistir a la cena que a la que había sido invitada junto a Vegeta y a Trunks por parte de los Son.

Después de un buen rato de buscar, la ropa volaba en distintas direcciones, estaba retrasada y la forma más factible de acceder a la prenda seleccionada era vaciando el armario. En ese momento Vegeta entraba con el fin de ducharse después de su arduo entrenamiento. No pudo evitar quedar hipnotizado con ese cuerpo cubierto de gotas y la pequeña toalla que tapaba lo justo y necesario, por un momento se le pasaron miles ideas perversa por la mente, pero recordó que no hace mucho rato lo habían hecho. Se resignó. Aunque Bulma era bastante fogosa, ya se estaba alistando para la estúpida cena y mientras se arregla, ni el deseo más arraigado la distrae. Al quitarle la vista y mirar el regadero de ropas que había por todo el cuarto frunció el entrecejo ya que una de las cosas que mas le molestaban era el desorden en la habitación.

- _Vegeta aun no te duchas_ – volteó para mirarlo, pero después reanudó su búsqueda - _Vegeta no has visto mi .._.- que!! Acaso iba a preguntarle a él por su vestido blanco con bordados marrón. Apenas se preocupaba por su ropa e iba andar fijándose en la de los demás - _...olvídalo._

-_lo único que veo es el desorden en que has convertido mi cuarto_- protestó.

-_Vegeta apresúrate ... no quiero tener que esperarte_.

-_Ya te dije no iré a esa reunión_- dijo tajante. Mientras entraba al baño ese olor tan desagradable, de lo que Bulma llamaba aroma terapia , se colaba por su nariz. "esta mujer nunca va a entender que me molesta este maldito olor y que tiene que ventilar el baño después de sus baños"

10 minutos más tarde Vegeta salía renovado de la ducha.

-_Vegeta ... no has usado la polera manga larga que te compré la semana pasada, esa podrías ponerte hoy_- le dijo Bulma mirándolo a través del gran espejo en el que se maquillaba.

- _no iré ... tanto cuenta que entré en tu cabeza _...- dijo mientras sacaba del armario un buzo y una polera musculosa.

- _ya me dijiste el otro día que irías_- giró la silla y lo miró desafiante – _o la palabra del Príncipe de los saiyajins no vale_?- dijo dándole en el punto débil.

Flash back ...

_-OH... Vegeta ...oh dios sigue, sigue, sigue –Bulma se retorcía bajo las acometidas de su hombre ._

_él acercó su boca al oído de ella, succionando su lóbulo._

_- Que ocurre ...mmm ... estas demasiado ah ansiosa. – bajó el ritmo hasta detenerse._

_-Vegeta ¿por qué paras?...no te das cuenta que tengo muchas ganas, hace dos días que no lo hacemos ...Te gusta hacerme sufrir ¿no?_

_-pídeme que no me detenga Bulma y te dejaré sin poder respirar..vamos pídemelo ...-dijo besándola de manera fulminante._

_- Primero júrame que me acompañaras a la cena de Milk ...- por su Vegeta lo único que quería era escuchar a una excitada mujer implorando por mas, esa era su última y más básica fantasía..._

_-todo depende de tus plegarias ...- dijo introduciéndose lentamente en ella, luego salió con la misma lentitud, - Vamos Bulma ...quiero hacértelo como nunca...sólo tienes que suplicar ..._

_Bulma con una agilidad impensada dejó a vegeta bajo ella. Acercó su boca a su oído y complació a su esposo con las palabras que quería escuchar._

_-Vegeta ... te deseo, te deseo... vamos hazme el amor como nunca me los haz hecho, vamos – dijo frotándose sobre él. – no lo notas, hoy tengo mas ganas que nunca, quiero explotar sentir tu orgasmo y el mío golpeándonos al mismo tiempo ...házmelo ya!!!! – Vegeta quedó complacido y volviendo a Bulma bajo él le dio todo lo que le había prometido. Cuando el orgasmo estaba apunto de acometerlos, la astuta Bulma actuó._

_- ohhh... ohhh... si, si,...Vegetaahh iras conmigo?? Ohhh..vamos estoy cerca .._

_-si...ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- Respondió llegando a su clímax y cayendo en la trampa de su mujer._

---

Como demonios había dicho que si ... ahora que lo recordaba fue después de una de sus extenuantes noches... - "_como puedo estar junto a una mujer tan tramposa_"-. Siempre usando sus patrañas ¿acaso no sabia lo que es un no?. Él, príncipe de los saiyajins su palabra era ley, pero a ella parecía no importarle los títulos de nobleza y la sangre saiyajin o por lo menos lo ignoraba hasta que le sirviera. - "_acaso la palabra del Príncipe de los saiyajines no vale_"- ... como la odiaba cuando decía eso, pero más se odiaba el mismo cuando se veía quebrantado por los atributos de su mujer.

Una hora mas tarde Bulma salía de la Corporación Cápsula junto a Trunks dispuestos a subirse al aerocoche, mas atrás los seguía Vegeta (con su polera nueva) al que le molestaba de sobremanera la sonrisa de Bulma, con la que parecía refregarle su victoria.

---

En la Montaña Paoz, Milk ordenaba y decoraba la mesa. Era la primera vez que invitaba a la mayoría de los amigos de su familia a la casa y no quería que se notara pobreza. Los primeros en llegar fueron Krillin, A-18 su pequeña hija, Roshi y los demás habitantes de Kame-house.

- _que bueno que llegaron, vamos pasen, dentro están Goku y lo niños_ – sí, para Milk su adorado Gohan todavía era un niño.

La nave B-7 de C.C. aterrizaba muy cerca del hogar de los Son, Trunks salió corriendo de inmediato a ver a su amigo.

- _Vegeta_ - lo miró desde su asiento – _no harás ningún comentario desagradable ¿verdad?_ - Vegeta quedó mirando la oscuridad del bosque que se abría ante sus ojos tras el vidrio. ¿Como le pedía eso si conocía perfectamente su carácter? Él no podía lidiar con mas terrícolas que no fueran Bulma y su padre, pero ella siempre lo chantajeaba para reunirse con sus amigo ... mucho era ir a la casa de los Son y ahora le pedía eso ... ¿no eran demasiadas exigencias para una noche?.

- _Tomaré tu silencio como un si_ – Bulma se miró en el espejo dándose los últimos retoques– _Veras que no será tan malo._

-_Sólo espero que cumplas tu parte_- Dijo Vegeta mirándola a los ojos.

- _Si Vegeta, pero de los robots hablaremos mañana ¿si?_- le respondió de manera coqueta - _¿Qué tal el labial? Debo verme hermosa _- dijo sonriéndole creyéndose Afrodita.

-_pareces un payaso_ – dijo bajándola de las nubes, pero ciertamente encontrándole la razón. Bajó de la nave.

-_Milk toma_ – Bulma sacó un pequeño paquete de su cartera envuelto en papel de regalo

- _un obsequio para ti, espero que te agrade el color_- decía mientras se lo entregaba.

Milk abrió el papel y se encontró con un labial y un juego de sombras, obviamente de la más privilegiada y costosa marca de cosméticos – _Bulma gracias, el color está fantástico._

- _y traje un vino_ – cuando estaba pasándoselo una mano se lo quitó.

- _Viña Almaviva_ – Yamcha leía la etiqueta – _Gran reserva , Cabernet Sauvignon. Bulma veo que no cambias tu refinado gusto en los vinos_.

-_Claro Yamcha, un bueno vino no puede faltar en una cena ¿no_?- dijo comentando para Milk y Yamcha.

-_Bien ya que han llegado todos, le diré a Goku que cenaremos_.

-_Milk esto esta realmente exquisito, Videl tenia razón cuando me decía usted cocinaba de manera espléndida_ – Dijo Mr. Satán.

Vegeta opinaba lo mismo, pocas veces había probados platos tan exóticos y de tan buen sabor como este. Bulma, con el poco tiempo que le dedicaba a ser ama de casa no avanzaba mucho en las técnicas culinarias, en lo único que era experta era en las parrilladas, la carne asada y los fierritos le quedaban de maravilla, pero cuando entraba en la cocina, prefería mil veces que pidieran una pizza.

Bulma por su parte tragaba con recelo la comida, ya había escuchado muchos halagos hacia Milk por lo buena cocinera que era. La comida estaba deliciosa, era un hecho, pero nunca iba a aceptar que Milk tenía más talento que ella para estos menesteres.

-_Milk y de que esta hecho este plato_?- Yamcha se aventaba con la pregunta fatídica.

- _es rana y anguila al horno_- respondió con soltura Milk.

Al escuchar eso la cara de Vegeta se puso azul, a pesar de ser uno de los hombres más fuertes del universo, había algo a lo que su carácter y gallardía no podían vencer, su sentido del asco. Bulma disimuladamente lo miró y no hicieron falta las palabras para que Vegeta entendiera que si hacia algún comentario su recompensa se iría al demonio.

Con el hambre que sentía, como hubiese querido en estos momentos saborear los inventos culinarios de su amada mujer.

Bulma, tampoco se quedó atrás, estaba acostumbrada a los platillos raros lo que consumía en sus viajes, pero ranas y anguilas, nunca serian parte de su menú . fue en eso momento que "recordó" que hace pocos días había iniciado una dieta.

-_uf! Ya no puedo más_- dijo Trunks con la misma cara pálida de su padre.- _Tía Milk, estaba delicioso, pero en mi estomago no cabe nada más_- por lo menos Trunks era astuto y aprovechaba muy bien en ciertas situaciones el beneficio que le daba la edad.

-_Por qué no brindamos_- dijo Bulma para que la repentina falta de apetito de ella y Vegeta pasara inadvertida. – _Bueno ... eh ... brindemos, por la tranquilidad que inunda el planeta este tiempo y por que hoy estemos todos reunidos sin lamentar alguna ausencia ... salud._

-_Salud_ – dijeron todos al unísono.

-_Gohan tu no bebas vino_- dijo Milk arrebatándole la copa de la boca a su hijo mayor.- _aun no estas en edad para hacer cosas de adultos- _le extendió un vaso con jugo-_ Brinda con bebida si alcohol._

Le cena siguió tranquila, Bulma y Vegeta ante la insistencia de Milk no tuvieron mas que hacer que saboreaban la extravagante comida.

-_oye Gohan nunca nos contaste como fue que te hiciste tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo, cuando estuviste en el planeta supremo_.- Preguntó Roshi.

- _Si, es verdad Gohan ¿cómo lo hiciste?-_ preguntó con curiosidad Krillin.

- _ah... lo que ocurrió fue lo siguiente, cuando Kibito y Shin me trasladaron al planeta supremo, me contaron la leyenda de una espada. La espada llevaba enterrada varios siglos y nadie había sido capaz de liberarla, entonces según la leyenda, el que la sacara se iba hacer acreedor de grandes poderes. Así que con la esperanza que yo pudiera sacarla me llevaron al lugar donde se encontraba, y lo hice._

- _y el solo hecho de sacarla te dio poderes ... que estupidez más grande_ – comentó vegeta.

- _No, no fue eso Vegeta, yo concuerdo con usted en que la historia era de lo más estúpida , y cuando la saqué mantuve mi nivel de Ki, no aumento en absoluto; el secreto estaba en aprender a maniobrarla correctamente ..._

- _mmm ya veo_ – Era primera vez que Vegeta se veía interesado en una historia que no fuera de algún miembro se su familia o Kakarotto. Bulma se sintió feliz a ver a su Vegeta tan sociable con el que hace años era el semisaiya que lo había humillado..- _Pero ni aunque aprendieras a usarla correctamente, en tan poco tiempo seria imposible elevar tanto el poder ¿cómo lo hiciste?_

- _Cuando llego mi padre al otro mundo, decidimos probar su filo, Shin nos dijo que la probásemos con el metal más resistente del universo, hizo aparecer un enorme fragmento de ese metal y cuando intenté cortarlo, la espada se rompió_

- _y apareció el supremo Kaiohsama de ... de ...muchas generaciones_.- agregó Goten entusiasmado ya que Gohan y Goku le había contando esa historia.

_-"el vejestorio libidinoso"-_pensó vegeta

-_y él sacó el poder que estaba oculto en mi cuerpo mediante un ritual_.

-_Vaya así que el vejestorio después de todo no era tan inútil –_ agregó Vegeta con resentimiento pues nunca olvidaría su atrevimiento al querer fotos de su mujer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otra galaxia...

- _aaaaaaaashiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssss_ (estornudo) _parece que me he agarrado un resfriado_- siguió mirando las revistas PlayMan

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- _Si ... y saben lo que le ofreció mi papá y Gohan para que lo hiciera_ – seguía hablando Goten divertido, pero la cara de Gohan y Goku se volvieron pálidas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, si Goten hablaba, nadie salvaría con vida. Y es que nadie le había contado a Vegeta el asunto de la cita, él solo creía que eran un par de fotos. Y Bulma, ni siquiera imaginaba que era la ficha principal de un trueque.

Por debajo de la mesa Gohan golpeó a Goten... de algún modo tendrían que sobrevivir.

- _Gohan...!!! para que me pegas? Si quieres después entrenamos_ – se quejó el inocente Goten.

_-¿yoooooo? ¿qué te pasa Goten yo no te he hecho nada_?- intentó salvarse.

-_Bueno_- Goten retomó su historia bajo las curiosas miradas de los demás, menos la de Vegeta al que ya no le estaba pareciendo gracioso el asunto de las peticiones del viejo degenerado.- _mi papá dijo que era parecido al maestro Roshi, no sé por qué , pero eso dijo en ese momento. Entonces le ofreció ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!! Gohan me pellizcaste!!!!!._

- _estas alucinando jeje, parece que se hizo muy tarde para ti, el cansancio te esta pasando la cuenta mejor ve a acostarte..._

Los invitados se miraron con curiosidad. Aquí había algo que Gohan por algún motivo no quería que se supiera.

-_ya pues Gohan que te pidió Ro kaioh Shin_ – interrogó Bulma. Nadie podía dejarla con una duda.

Goku viendo que la situación empeoraba tenía que desviar el tema de alguna forma.

-¿_Gohan cuando celebrarás tu boda con Videl?_ – Milk y Mr. Satán quedaron paralizados con los ojos tan abiertos como huevos, después de procesar las palabras comenzaron a atorarse con un pedazo de carne, mientras, Gohan y Videl lanzaban todo el contenido de sus bocas , los perjudicados Yamcha y Krillin. Goku corrió a hacerle primeros auxilios a Milk, mientras que Majinbu hizo lo propio con Mr. Satán dejándolo agonizante.

- _que repugnante_ ... - dijo para si mismo Vegeta al mirar el estado de los pobres diablos de Krillin y Yamcha.

-_Gohan ... por qué no me lo habías dicho_ – preguntó Milk ya repuesta del ahogamiento y al borde del llanto - _¿por qué tanto apuro? Aun son muy jóvenes ... no será que ..._- todos miraron con los ojos bien abiertos a Videl, la que no reaccionaba aun. O.O- _no puede ser, está embarazada_- Milk se desmayó.

-_Hija de mi alma ¿por qué no me lo contaste?_- Mr. Salió llorando a abrazar a su retoño sin importar el dolor que tenía en las costillas por los primeros auxilios de Majinbu. por su parte Videl no reaccionaba estaba K.O.

- _ehh ...yo ...no, yo no he ..._- trataba de hilar las palabras Gohan pero no podía.

-_ohh seré abuelo ... que emoción_- lloraba Mr. Satán acariciando la barriga de Videl.

-_Paaaaaaaaaaapaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!_ -Reaccionaba por fin Gohan ...

-_Pues yo creía que se casarían, como siempre andan juntos_ – trataba de disculparse Goku con su típica pose.

-_Pues claro que NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!_- gritaba Gohan enfurecido.

Dos Horas después del malentendido algunos amigos ya emprendían camino a sus casa. Antes de irse Vegeta clavó su mirada tenebrosa en el rostro de Kakarotto. Había algo que el estúpido clan familiar de los Son ocultaba y eso siempre terminaba siendo algo malo para él. Seguro que habían alcanzado algún nuevo nivel de pelea o tenía un gran secreto que de alguna manera iba a descubrir.

-_adiós ..._ –dijeron los Son al unísono mientras la nave de corporación cápsula comenzaba su marcha

- _fuiuuuuuuu .. que cerca estuvimos ..._- comentó Gohan.

---

Minutos más tarde en Cápsule Corp...

- _Que opinas Vegeta? ...no encontraste rara la actitud de Goku y Gohan_ – Preguntó Bulma parada a los pies de la cama mientras se quietaba la ropa.

- _Bah... no me interesa ..._- Dijo restándole importancia, pero de algún modo la reacción de ambos le daba un mal presentimiento.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

no tengo mucho que decir sobre este capítulo, sólo que de todo corazón espero que les haya entretenido.

No olviden dejarme los primeros reviews

Un beso a todo.

Saij Clío


	2. Histeria Colectiva

II

Histeria Colectiva

- _Yo no sé que demonios ocurrió contigo ayer Goku para que dijeras tanta barbaridad junta ¿De dónde sacaste que Gohan se casaría y que Videl estaba embarazada? ¡¡Por Kamisama que vergüenza!! Gohan, no quiero saber que andas haciendo cosas de adultos. ¡Dios mío! ayer casi me infarté al escuchar que sería abuela tan joven. No es que me desagrade Videl, que por lo demás es la mujer ideal para ti ($.$), ni menos la idea de ser abuela, pero creo que todavía no estas en la edad correcta. Primero debes terminar la preparatoria y estudiar en la universidad o algo por el estilo, no quiero que seas un haragán como tu padre y_... bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, etc, etc, etc...

Gohan miraba atentamente a su madre mientras ingería su contundente desayuno, mas no le prestaba importancia a sus palabras. Solían ser tan fatídicos los días en que su madre comenzaba el desayuno con una cátedra de cordura y sensatez, que en vez de codificar y guardar las conservadoras palabras comenzó a planear su escape. Kame House, la laguna, Cuidad Satán, Al templo de Kamisama, Corporación Cápsula... no, ese no. casi todo los lugares le servían y serían agradable cuando era inminente que Milk le hablaría todo el día de que no debía hacer y que era lo permitido...

_- ... porque debes ser un hombre de bien, no digo que los saiyajines no lo seas, bueno casi todos, pero tu eres diferente. Por eso creo que es imprescindible que cuides de esa chica para que se casen, pero no todavía. Aun deben conocerse más y RESPETARSE – pronunció remarcando esa palabra – hasta el matrimonio, porque no quiero que anden con el chisme de un embarazo fuera de la unión legal , tu conoces a las personas y_ ... nuevamente bla, bla, bla, bla, bla bla

Y pensar que debía soportar esta exposición por la intromisión de Goten y luego la de su padre con tamaña estupidez. Cómo no se le había podido ocurrir otra cosa como un dolor de estómago, un dolor de muelas, un mal presentimiento, un enemigo, la inminente destrucción del universo... pero no, tenía que ocurrírsele aquella idea de la boda... ¡buf! Había logrado el objetivo de hacer callar a Goten y liberarse de los cuestionamientos de los demás, en especial de la pareja dinamita, pero ahora debía aguantar las charlas de moral de su madre. Pero... ¿No era mejor esto en vez de verse aniquilado por Bulma y Vegeta? Imaginó la escena y suspiro resignado. ¡Por kami! ... si su papá fuese solamente un pelín más "ocurrente" (por no decir inteligente)... no tendría que estar pasando por esta tortura.

- _... pero los papás de Trunks no están casados_ – agregó curioso Goten, produciéndole un largo suspiro de alivio a Gohan "¡eso es Goten!"

- _Goten estos temas son para adultos, solo diré que esos dos son especiales, digamos que... hacen todo al revés. Además ESO NO ESTÁ PERMITIDO PARA NINGUNO DE USTEDES DOS, sé que a Goten le falta mucho pero..._ bla, bla ,bla.

Por lo menos el foco de atención había salido de él y debía aprovechar mientras su madre respiraba y hacía descansar su lengua. Su fuga era ahora o nunca.

- _Ehhhh voy a ver a Vi... ¡voy a salir!_ – avisó al borde de una crisis nerviosa "¡maldición seguro me descubrió!"

- _ya sé!!!!!!!!! Iras a ver a la muchacha!!!_ – Dijo Milk parándose estrepitosamente de la silla haciendo que esta cayera. Apoyo sus manos en la mesa mirándolo de manera peligrosa y agregó. - Pero recuerda lo que te dije sobre...

-_No mamá, iré a Kame House..._-La interrumpió ya algo cansado de la conversación, además nombró Kame House para tranquilizarla y no prolongar una serie de indicaciones, pero ciertamente tenía la idea de ir a pasearse por aquella ciudad y de pura casualidad ver a Videl. Si, pura casualidad...

_-¿Kame House? ... ¡humpf!_ – Volvió Milk a su silla no muy convencida de que fuera a aquel lugar.

Su hijo mayor había heredado las malas amistades de su padre y Goten iba por las mismas. Cual era la necesidad de ir a ese lugar lleno de malos ejemplos, un viejo decrépito que pasaba todo el día aluciando con mujeres ligeras de ropa, con un calvo totalmente sometido a su mujer, lo que ciertamente no quería para Gohan... ¡Dios! ...

Fuera donde fuera no le gustaba. Si iba a casa de Bulma estaría el maniático de Vegeta y quizás se le contagiara esa pecaminosa idea de unión libre. Lo mejor es que fuera donde Piccoro, que sabía no le daba malos ejemplos y lo cuidaba como un hijo, pero ...

Era tan complicado tratar con las amistades de Goku que a veces ella misma se replanteaba que quizás el hecho de vivir lejos de la ciudad le hacían tener convicciones diferentes de las demás personas. No se cerraba a las ideas más liberales, por ejemplo de Bulma, pero ciertamente esto de adaptarse a estos "modernos prototipos sociales" no era de un día para otro, necesitaba de un tiempo para adecuarse a la idea de que sus costumbres ya estaban pasadas de época y lo iba a hacer, no quería ser una madre y esposa anticuada... pero necesitaba tiempo.

- _Ya Milk, no atormentes tanto a los muchachos..._ –dijo Goku mientras respiraba tras las sendas bocanadas de comida.

- _y a ti Goku debería dejarte sin comida por el resto del año. No sé de donde sacas ideas tan absurdas. _

- _¿Acaso no te pareció gracioso?_ – agregó al borde de un ataque de risa.

- _¿Qué si me pareció graciosos? ¡¡¡¡¿Qué si me pareció gracioso?!!!!! Pues claro que no!!!!, y ahora me explicarás de donde demonios sacaste que Gohan se casaría y que Videl estaba embarazada _- ordenó mirando a su marido mientras éste ingería una desproporcionada cantidad de alimentos.

_- yrrrgggo nrrgo dijrrrge_ ( habla con la boca llena)

- Traga_!! Por Kamisama que ejemplos le das a Goten._ "¡buf!...por qué no hace otra cosa con la misma voracidad que come"

-_Milk tranquilízate, de todos modos si no hubiese dicho eso la cena hubiese terminado mucho peor, créemelo._

-_Si mamá es verdad, todo fue para mejor_ – Aportó Gohan.

- _¿Ahhhh si? Y ¿por qué hubiese ocurrido eso? ¡¿eh?! ... "panda de monos jodi... ¡Por Kami! ¡Son mi familia!"_

- _Yo igual iré a ver al maestro Roshi... ¿Vas Goten?_ – Dijo Goku obviando la pregunta de Milk. A esta altura todos querían escapar del endemoniado carácter de su esposa, que en este día había amanecido especialmente con el genio un poquito alterado.

- _por supuesto papá_ – saltó de la mesa.

- _Un momento, nadie se mueve de aquí hasta que me expliquen de manera convincente que fue lo que pasó ayer..._

Goku y Gohan se miraron indecisos ¿sería bueno confiar en su madre? Sabido era que su amistad con Bulma era grande y esas reuniones en las que se juntaban un día casi todas las semanas podrían ser un potencial peligro.

- _Estamos retrasados Milk, al regreso te contaremos_.

Los tres saiyajines emprendieron rápidamente vuelo, mientras Milk en un inútil intento corría tras de ellos amenazándolos con palabras relativas a comida.

---------

"_y él sacó el poder que estaba oculto en mi cuerpo mediante un ritual"_

"_Si... y saben lo que le ofreció mi papá y Gohan para que lo hiciera"_

La noche se le había hecho corta analizando la extraña conducta de los Son, no pudo olvidar los rostros de pánico de Kakarotto y Gohan ante, seguramente, el descuido de Goten, a tal punto que ni siquiera le había tocado un pelo a su mujer. Odiaba dedicarle sus valiosos minutos de descanso, pero esos desagradables personajes siempre que actuaban de manera extraña era porque algo había dando vuelta en el ambiente y que los demás no podían ni debían captar.

Cerró la llave para detener el agua y mientras se secaba una brillante idea emergía en su astuta mente.

Trunks era bastante amigo del hijo menor de Kakarotto, a decir verdad parecían siameses por la cercanía de andar uno a la lado del otro para donde fueran, una actitud que a comienzos le molestaba ya que no lograba consentir que Trunks tuviera una relación tan cercana con aquel niño que resultaba ser hijo de su peor pesadilla y además era idéntico a su padre. Trunks era un muchacho de otro nivel jerárquico y aun así no le molestaba mezclarse con la basura...

Pero con el tiempo fue cambiando su opinión llegando a aceptar la amistad de su hijo con el hijo de Kakarotto, además, era mejor que Trunks tuviera de mejor amigo a un saiyajin, fuese cual fuese el linaje de su ascendencia, en vez de un débil e insignificante terrícola llorón.

Y ahora parecía ser el tiempo de sacarle buenos dividendos a esa pura amistad. Bien podría aprovechar esta cercanía entre ambos y saber lo que tanto se esmeraban en ocultar esa peculiar familia. Trunks era increíblemente astuto, algo que lo enorgullecía ya que destacaba fácilmente del normal de los niños de su edad por sus agilidad mental y acertados raciocinios, esta característica podría beneficiarlo enormemente al usarlo ante la increíble ingenuidad de Goten y sacarle de una vez por todas lo que no pudo o mejor dicho no dejaron decir la noche anterior.

-_Perfecto_ – se felicitó mentalmente sonriendo de manera maquiavélica. Si habían alcanzado un nuevo nivel de saiyajin, si tenía una nueva técnica asombrosa, si se acercaba un enemigo espeluznante, si estaban ocultándole algo precisamente a él o expresamente a los demás, lo que fuese que ocultaban él lo iba a averiguar aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en la vida.

---------

- _Por enésima vez Goten... nadie debe saber lo de la cita_- Gohan intentaba inútilmente de hacerle entrar en la cabeza a Goten que eso era malo, popo, caca.

- _¿y por qué no? A mi me parece gracioso..._ – respondió con su ingenuidad innata.

- _¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que es una cita Goten!_

- _Mmmm... Pero suena gracioso_

Silencio.

- _Solo procura no decirlo Goten_ – agregó Gohan cabreado, sin querer rebatirle más idioteces. Mejor se dirigió a su padre.

_- Papá... ¿crees que alguien sospeché algo, no sé qué algo raro pasa? Tal vez fuimos demasiados evidentes ayer al tratar de ocultar eso_

- _Claro que no Gohan ¿Cómo crees? Jejeje. Nadie sospecha nada_ - "por qué lo cuestiona tanto si la idea fue sencillamente genial"

_- Pero si mamá notó algo raro, lo demás también pudieron haber percibido algo extraño._

- _No Gohan... imposible, todos quedaron comentando tu supuesta boda. ¿No crees que fue una idea brillante?_ – Preguntó convencido que su idea era digna de un premio.

- _(¬.¬) Mmmm si, pero mi mamá se encargó de desmentirlo._

-_Gohan olvídalo todo salió a la perfección, nadie sospecha absolutamente nada._

--------

- _¿Qué creen que ocurrió ayer en la cena? Goku siempre dice disparates, pero eso de Videl y Gohan se casarían y luego nos dicen que era una broma me parece raro_ – Comentó el calvo mientras los habitantes del hogar se acomodaban en la mesa a la espera del desayuno.

- _¿Te parece raro? Goku es un idiota_ – sentenció la rubia androide.

- _Bueno, no vamos cuestionar las capacidades mentales de Goku. Yo quedé intrigado con lo que pretendía decir Goten, algo que supuestamente Goku, Gohan y el Supremo Kaioh habían acordado. Yo estoy preocupado, cuando Goku oculta algo es porque realmente es muy terrible ¿No creen?_ – preguntó con un tono tétrico. Los demás lo observaron meditando las palabras que había dicho krillin y visualizando en sus mentes diversos tipos de enemigos.

- ¡Tienes razón Krillin! – Saltó Yamcha a la conversación apenas abría la puerta, preocupado por las conjeturas a las que había llegado la noche anterior. Y es que no había podido pegar ni siquiera por un segundo las malditas pestañas al imaginar las terroríficas razones por las cuales Goku ocultaba algo. Así había decidido ir a Kame House por el mismo mal presentimiento que Krillin - _¿Qué tal si se trata de un enemigo?, y... ¿si nos matan? ¿Nos cortan la cabeza, ¡Nos cortan en rodajas!, ¡PONEN A COCINAR NUESTROS RESTOS Y SE LOS DAN A LOS PERROS!!!!!!!!!_

Y así transcurrió todo el desayuno, sacando terroríficas conclusiones de esto. Por supuesto nadie intuía lo alejados que estaban de dar en lo correcto.

---

En el patio de Corporación Cápsula, en una terraza estratégicamente ubicada a unos metros de la piscina, Bulma y Trunks disfrutaban del desayuno bajo la agradable luminosidad y calidez de un día primaveral.

- _Trunks primero tómate la leche_ - "Aquí vamos otra vez "

Todos los días era el mismo cuento, Bulma lidiaba con Trunks para que se tomara aquel nutritivo alimento que según ella, pensaba Vegeta, era esencial para el crecimiento de un niño incluso un saiyajin. Así, entre caprichos de Trunks y regaños de Bulma, Vegeta tomaba asiento.

-_Mamá yo quiero tomar café. Tu tomas todo el día café, siendo así no tienes moral para impedírmelo._

Hoy Trunks utilizaba "la moral" como su arma de combate, pasaban los días y no cesaba en su intento de ganarle a su madre esta batalla y es que estaba en la edad en que la leche lo tenía saturado. Leche de día leche de noche y Bulma se encargaba de que no dejara ni una gota del blanquecino liquido en los vasos.

- _Trunks esto no se trata de tener o no tener moral, o me vas a decir ahora que porque yo fumo tu tienes el derecho moral de hacerlo a esta edad._

- _claro que no, pero un café y un cigarrillo son cosas muy diferente, por lo demás no tengo interés en el cigarrillo, creo que nunca fumaré, pero si quiero tomar café._

al parecer hoy había amanecido con más ganas que nunca de hacerle frente, pero Trunks pecaba de ingenuo si pensaba que iba a ganarle a su madre, pensaba Vegeta mientras comía y escuchaba en silencio la conversación, eso lo lograba solamente él.

-Bueno_, si quieres tomar café, lo combinas con leche y te haces una rica leche con café _– le sonrió triunfante Bulma – _de otra manera no te dejaré tomar café hasta aproximadamente_ –pensó por unos momentos – _hasta los 13 años, creo que esa es la edad apropiada para que tomes café cuando se te antoje, por mientras, a tus casi 9 años si quieres café la única manera posible es que lo tomes con leche_ – era la victoria definitiva para Bulma, por lo menos hasta el desayuno del próximo día.

-_Esta bien me tomaré la leche_ – respondió Trunks resignado, parecía que no había manera de ganarle a su madre - _...Papá ¿entrenaremos hoy?_

- _Ahhh ya era hora de que terminaran de batir sus lenguas y de perder el tiempo en esa tonta discusión, tengo algo que decirles_ – Bulma y Trunks se miraron sorprendidos y se acomodaron impacientes es sus asientos, eran pocas las veces en que el príncipe tenía algo que decirles.

- _Veamos de que se trata ahora ..._- murmuro la peliazul "_seguro que me va a pedir robots o alguna máquina especial, pero esta vez no te saldrá tan barato, mínimo deberás llevarme de compras o mmm..._ "

-_Seguro que ayer notaron el extraño comportamiento del clan de Kakarotto ..._

¡Como no se le había ocurrido antes! desde ayer en la noche que Vegeta andaba pensativo, demasiado pensativo para sus gustos e intereses, y no podía ser otra cosa que Goku y ese extraño comportamiento que había compartido con Gohan. Desde luego que a ella también le llamaba la atención, pero claramente no tanto como a él.

- _Si, desde luego que algo raro pasó, no hay que ser tan inteligente para darse cuenta que Gohan no dejó hablar a Goten_ – Respondió Trunks emocionado.

-_y eso del casamiento de Videl y Gohan fue una muy mala ocurrencia de Goku_ – añadió Bulma mirando para otro lado simulando no tener mucho interés en el tema, pero, ciertamente, la curiosidad la mataba desde anoche.

-_Bien Trunks, tu serás el encargado de sacarle a Goten de que se trata. No será muy difícil ya que tu astucia es muy superior a la de él, nosotros ..._

Bulma lo observaba con una chispa en sus ojos, le encantaba verlo fraguando ideas, poniendo esa cara seria contrastándola con una hermosa y radiante sonrisa victoriosa y algo altanera. Verlo en su faceta de estratega era algo que la enloquecía , hasta sentía que su voz se hacía notablemente más seductora. Quizás eran solo alucinaciones y ocurrencias de ellas ya que a decir verdad cualquier actitud de él podía fácilmente encender su apetito.

Por Kamisama!! Desde que estaba con Vegeta se había convertido en todo una ninfómana, desencadenando sus ganas sin miramientos en cualquier hora y lugar donde no pudieran ser descubiertos, hecho que a Vegeta no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, es más, desde que empezaron a hacer vida en pareja, las secciones habían ido en aumento y solo por deseos de él y ahora no había quien los parara.

-_Mamá... Mamá... ¡MAMÁ!_– Trunks la llamó hasta hacerla salir de su trance – no escuchaste nada de lo último que dijo mi papá.

-_No no no cariño..._- respondió distraída dándose cuanta que no le había quitado la vista de encima a Vegeta y éste se reía con malicia, al parecer ya le había leído la mente.

-_lo que dijo es que fingiremos que no sospechamos de nada y los trataremos igual que siempre ¿de acuerdo?..._

-_de acuerdo_ – respondió Bulma también entusiasmada, aunque no sabía si por el plan o por la sonrisita de su hombre, la que si no conociera también juraría que estaba apunto de hacer cualquier desastre. " _¡ay que miedo! Mmmm... ¿ a dónde mandaré esta tarde a Trunks? "_

- _Bien Bulma... tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente_ – Pronuncio Vegeta en tono autoritario, haciendo que ésta se estremeciera con aquella tonalidad.

- _bueno yo iré a ver a Goten, pero... papá... ¿Habrá recompensa cierto? El detective Trunks no trabaja gratis y sabes perfectamente cual es mi tarifa_ – Dijo Trunks poniendo la voz ronca, emulando las palabras del detective que había visto en una película. Esta era su oportunidad y no podía dejarla pasar, y es que tenía tantas ganas de ir al parque. En tanto Vegeta pensaba que esto no lo había heredado precisamente de él.

- _Esta bien Trunks, si logras sacarle algo te llevaré al parque de diversiones_– después de todo la vez anterior no había sido tan terrible.

- _¡Perfecto!_ – Celebró Trunks – _Solos un día completo en el parque ¡yujuuuuuuuu_!

- _cof, cof, cof..._- Protestó Bulma al ver que la dejaban en el vacío, mas Vegeta se hizo el sordo, suplicando que no se le ocurriera acompañarlos.

- _¿y mamá?_ – solidarizó Trunks con su madre

_-¿Quieres recompensa o castigo?_

- _¡Vegeta!_

- _Agggr ¡maldición! esta bien iremos los tres_ – sentenció resignado. Pocas veces había salido con Bulma, pero las suficientes para no querer volver a hacerlo jamás. Razón numero uno, era una compradora compulsiva y paraba en todo lo que dijera "se vende", "ofertas", "liquidación"y dos por que algo hacía que la miraran mucho, en exceso, sobretodo los terrícolas varones que babean y giraban su cabeza para observarla de manera descarada.

-_Entonces manos a la obra... me voy_ – Trunks corrió al interior de la casa dispuesto a cambiarse ropa y conseguir el "pase" a un fantástico día en el parque de diversiones "Satanlandia"con sus padres.

-_Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que tenemos pendiente?_ – preguntó juguetona después de que Trunks cruzara la mampara y se perdiera en el interior de la casa. Ya se veía bajo esas fuertes suevas y calientes manos "_tranquilízate Bulma, solo ha sido una noche de abstinencia"_

-_A si... los robots. Supongo que eres mujer de palabra y cumplirás con construirme los robots que me prometiste _– le respondió imaginándose ya con sus nuevos juguetitos entrenando.

-_ahh eso..._ - dijo perdiendo repentinamente el entusiasmo "¡_Por Kami, es sábado, estamos solos, ¿no se te puede ocurrir algo mejor?!"_ – pensó mordiéndose la lengua para no gritárselo.

- _Deja de holgazanear y cumple tu palabra_ – dijo poniéndose de pie y alejándose de la mesa en dirección al laboratorio – _Tengo un par de ideas para las chatarras y apresúrate que tenemos otro asunto pendiente... y ése lo solucionaremos sobre tu escritorio._

- _¿Sobre mi escritorio? ¡Cielos!..._ – rió libidinosa - " _¡yeah! Te voy a dejar inconsciente de tanto..."_

- _¡apresúrate!_

- _si si si _

------

- _¡Nos mataran!, ¡Nos mataran!, ¡NOS MATARAN!..._- Gritaba Yamcha totalmente fuera de sí caminando de un lugar a otro.

- _Tranquilízate_ – Añadía el Maestro Roshi - _Goku debe tener algo preparado, como con Cell ¿lo recuerdan? - "¡Oh! Por Kamisama que no nos maten, no quiero morir tan joven" _

- _Si si si ... el maestro tiene razón ya lo verán, Goku le pateara el culo a cualquiera que se atreva a meter sus narices en nuestra atmósfera. -"Buaaaaaaaa ¡Gokuuuu! ¡Maldito alienígena con cola! por qué no nos dice nada... ¡no he tenido el sexo suficiente con 18 para morir en paz! Buaaaaaaaaaa"_

_- Pero si no nos ha prevenido es porque realmente es serio..._ – agregó Yamcha aun en su estado de psicosis - _Seguro quiere que no sepamos para no preocuparnos y vivir nuestros ultimos días con tranquilidad ¿o nos quedan solo semanas? ¿y si son solo horas? ¿minutos? ¡Ya me falta el aire! ¡Me ahogo! - "jodido Goku todo porque tiene esposa y se la tira cuando quiere"_

_------------------------------Continuara-------------------------------_

Segundo capitulo. Me ha costado mucho avanzar pero ya salió este capítulo. Próximamente comenzaran los enredos.

Saludos Saij Clío


	3. En búsqueda de la verdad

III. En Busca de la Verdad

- _Será un ingeniero dice el abueloooooooo, o un gran arquitecto sería perfectooooooo; y si es un artista ¡Que horror un bohemioooooooooo!; mejor una niña que cumpla mis sueñooooooooooos _- Cantaba y saltaba alrededor de Videl, Mr. Satán.

Todos los esfuerzos realizados desde anoche y por toda la mañana por parte de Videl de hacerle entender a su padre que el asunto del embarazo no formaba parte de la realidad habían sido en vano. Parecía que entre más veces se lo repetía mayor era su entusiasmo, sus cánticos y sus bailes. Era como hablarle a la nada.

Se paró del sillón y se dirigió fastidiada a su habitación tratando de resguardar su sanidad mental de la locura pululante en el lugar.

- _Si es varón podría llamarse Demian ¿Qué opinas? _- Le sugirió desde el pasillo frente la puerta de la habitación de su amada y embarazada ,según él, hija.

_-¡Ahhhhgrrrrrrr!! Opino que cierres la boca de una buena vez, por enésima vez ¡NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA, NI PIENSO ESTARLO¡MALDICIÓN!_

- _¿Maldición? ...No me parece un nombre muy adecuado para mi nieto _- agregó con su mano en el mentón y la otra en la cintura de manera dubitativa.

-_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhggggggggggggrrrrrrrrr¡DÉJAME EN PAAAAAAAAAAAZ!_

-_Mi amor por favor no te enfades que le hace mal a mi nietecito ... ¿o nietecita¡oh, que dilema!_

Era suficiente, su papá estaba totalmente fuera de si y no valía la pena perder más palabras con él. Sencillamente estaba perdido en su mundo de fantasía desde anoche.

Lo primero que había visto cuando abrió los ojos era su padre con una bandeja desbordada de alimentos ultra nutritivos para favorecer el desarrollo del "bebé" y el almuerzo había sido igual, si seguía así seguramente parecería embarazada, pero de un "bebé" de calorías y que daría a luz gracias a un buen personal trainning y diversas gamas de máquinas aeróbicas.

- _¡Que padre tan idiota tiene Gohan! – _Se puso los audífonos y se recostó sobre la cama.

-------

¿Qué era lo pendiente que tenían que "solucionar" sobre el escritorio? Se preguntaba mientras sin ánimos trazaba líneas y anotaba inextricables fórmulas en la computadora.

¡Hacer los planos de los juguetitos nuevos de Vegeta¡FANTÁSTICO!

Él observaba todo parado junto a la silla en que la científico resignada trabajaba, sin perderle detalle alguno a lo que el lápiz anotaba y la computadora arrojaba. Estos eran los momentos donde se sentía feliz de haberla elegido como su compañera: Trabajando en aparatos para su entrenamiento y absolutamente callada ...aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

- _No creo que sea conveniente que el láser quede ahí Vegeta ...- _Le indicó cabreada con el lápiz en un plano digital que era visible en la pantalla de la computadora portátil.

- _¿No andas por la vida jactándote de ser un genio? Entonces pondrás el maldito láser donde se me plazca _- Se quejó. La paciencia no era precisamente una de sus cualidades.

- _Buenoooooo, como quieras ..._- Encogió sus hombros sin ganas para siquiera discutirle, al final, la chatarra explotaría frente a su lindo cuerpecito... dorado, suave, musculoso, duro, varonil ... "¡BULMA!"

- _¡Y no quiero que explote en cuanto lo toque! _- Ella lo miró y se armó de una insospechada paciencia. Sus energías no estaban acumuladas exactamente para discutir.

- _Vegeta ... si te digo que el láser no puede ir en el lugar que quieres ¿Crees que lo hago meramente por fastidiarte? _- Preguntó con una tranquilidad que no dejó indiferente a Vegeta, sabía que la paciencia tampoco abundaba en ella.

Un largo silencio y una mirada algo incrédula obtuvo ella como respuesta.

- _Bueno... esta vez no lo hago por fastidiarte, sino porque _- fue aumentando paulatinamente la voz - _gracias a mi genio pue-do pre-de-cir per-fec-ta-men-te ¡QUE LA MALDITA CHATARRA EXPLOTARA EN CUANDO JODIDAMENTE LA TOQUES! _- Grito saliendo fuera de sí. Vegeta casi suspiró aliviado, ya se estaba preocupando de su temple tranquilo, pero ... ¡Gracias a Kami había vuelto a la normalidad!

- _¡ESTOY HARTA DE PARECER TU EMPLEADA! Y DE ROBOTS Y KAKAROTTO, ROBOTS Y KAKAROTTO, ROBOTS Y KAKAROTTO!!!!!!!!!, SI TUVIERAS LA SIMPLE CORTESÍA DE PEDIRME LAS COSAS DE BUENA MANERA NO ME ESTARÍA QUEJANDO ..._

-_Mira señorita "cortesía", sabes perfectamente que no te trato como una maldita empleada, solo hago que cumplas lo que me prometes además si hicieras las chatarras más resistentes no tendrías que construirme otras tan seguido ¡Y NO ME GRITES QUE NO SOY TU CRÍO!!!!!!!!!!!!_

- _SI CUIDARAS MEJOR TUS APARATOS NO TENDRÍA QUE PERDER TANTO DE MI VALIOSÍSIMO TIEMPO EN CONSTRUIR OTROS TANTOS, PERO LOS SAIYAJINES SON TODOS UNOS BRUTOSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _- Se dirigió enrabiada a la puerta, pero antes de salir una mano la tomo del brazo.

- _¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS CREES QUE VAS?! _

- _¡A FUMAR¡¿o tengo que pedirle permiso a su alteza real?! _- preguntó airada como pocas veces pocas veces recordaba estarlo, si seguía ahí sentía que iba a hervir como tetera, fiel retrato de otrora demonio Majinbu. En tanto Vegeta guardó silencio un momento mientras la observaba, luego una amplia y maligna sonrisa adornó su rostro.

- _¿¡De qué mierda te ríes!? _- Preguntó tratando de zafarse ¡Necesitaba el maldito humo del cigarrillo!

- _Fiera ...- _Soltó con su voz hecha un sopló de deseo - _Tal como me gusta ..._

La tomó del otro brazo y la entró nuevamente a la habitación. Bulma quedó parada en la mitad de la habitación parpadeando confundida observando a Vegeta mientras cerraba la puerta. De pronto y sin siquiera notarlo de vio sentada sobre la fina cubierta de su escritorio, frente a ella y entre sus pierna Vegeta seguía parado sonriéndole malignamente.

- _No es malo hacerte enfadar de vez en cuando ...señorita cortesía _- Posó sus manos sobre los blancos muslos de Bulma - _Ahora ... ¿Qué teníamos pendiente?_

- _¡Vegeta¡Cretino, idiota e imbécil mono! Me hiciste enfadar solo para ... _- Un beso la calló.

- _Esto te costará muy caro Vegeta _- Amenazó mientras lo besaba. Lo envolvió con sus piernas - _Muy, muy, muy caro_.

- _Veamos a quién le sale más caro ..._

---------

- _Saben muchachos no me moriré sin saber por qué _- Resolvió Yamcha después de mucho meditar y filosofar sobre la vida.

- _¿Y qué harás al respecto? Yo de todas maneras esperaré a Goku, lo conozco y no nos ocultaría algo importante _-"si no lo hace ese gusano se las verá conmig... con 18"

- _¡Pues yo no espero nada! Si Goku no quiere abrir la boca, pues averiguaré todo lo que oculta en este mismo instante _- Inhaló una bocanada de valentía y salió emprendiendo vuelo hacía quien sabe donde, en busca de la ansiada revelación divina.

- _Al parecer a despertado el guerrero impetuoso que se había dormido en su interior _-Señaló el maestro Roshi con un pelín de orgullo mientras lo observaba alejarse raudamente hacía la nada.

- _"De ninguna manera moriré ¡soy el gran Yamcha! ...¿Dónde está guardada la nave espacial? Ahhh creo que en la repisa del dormitorio tengo la que Bulma me regaló tiempo atrás. JA JA JA JAAAAAAA me iré de este planeta antes que haga kaboom_ "

-_Señor Yamcha eso no lo hace un guerreo Z _- Le habló al oído un mini Puar vestido completamente de blanco, coronado con una aureola brillante y adornado con alas tupidas.

-_ bahhhhh... no le hagas caso a ese pendejo, claro que está bien que huyas _- le habló al otro oído un nuevo mini Puar pero esta vez completamente de rojo, cuernos afilados, cola de flecha y un tridente.

- _No lo escuche Yamcha. Un guerrero lucha hasta el final _- Agregó el seudo enviado de Dios.

-_Hace tiempo que no lucho y bueno ... ejem... uno pierde condición sabes _- señaló Yamcha rascándose la cabeza de manera muy, pero muy similar al cojonudo que lo tenía con el alma en un hilo.

- _Muahahahaha ...Tienes razón. Deja ese trabajo para los putos saiyajines que te han jodido la vida, sobre todo el pelo-pincho que te dejó sin novia ni dinero y ...huye ¡Huye¡HUYE! Y no le avises a nadie MUAHAHAHAHAHA _-"que me darán un bono por cada alma que llegué al infierno y si son saiyajines Freezer y Cell me triplicarán el salario"

-_Yamcha no se deje convencer por el rebelde sin causa de Dark-Puar. Usted no puede renunciar al coraje de un gran guerrero como lo es, por algo es parte del escuadrón Z._

-¡_Déjate de cursilerías de mierda¡No te da asco hablar de manera tan correcta angelito¡Dime te patearé el culo puto bastardo¡Vamos dímelo!_

- _Calla díscolo, en nombre de Dios te confino a callar._

-_Calla díscolo _-lo emuló el seudo enviado del demonio de manera afeminada - _¡Marica! _

- _¡Ya cállense ambos! Voy a averiguar que ocurre en la Atalaya de Kami-sama y si el asunto es inminentemente terrible huiré porque ...I will survive, I will survive ehhh ehhhhhhh _- Pronunció en un tono muy similar al de una afamada cantante.

----------------------

- _Mmmm ... Al parecer Goten, Gohan y la cosa que tienen de padre se dirigen a Kame House _-Señaló en voz alta Trunks mientras volaba y cargaba un bolso del triple de su tamaño con todos los instrumentos para realizar sus pesquisas, todos juguetes que le había regalado Bulma del detective de su película favorita.

-_ Los seguiré antes que se borren o alteren las evidencias._

----------------------

-_Muchachossssssssss ¡Yuju! _- Llamó Goku apenas tocaba la ínfima plataforma de tierra en medio del mar.

_-¿Goku? _- Krillin miró a través de las ventanas moviendo sigilosamente las cortinas - _Mierda, es Goku. Seguro que el momento del juicio final se acerca de manera inevitable y ha decidido venir para que nos maten a todos juntos, como la gran familia que somos ... _

- _¡Déjate de decir estupideces Krillin! _- Arbitró la androide cabreada. Había escuchado tantas estupideces de la panda de cobarde que ya no toleraría ni una paranoia más. Pero... ¿sería verdad todo esta vorágine? Lo iba a averiguar en este mismo instante.

Salió enervada a darle un cálido recibimiento al desperdicio humano que acababa de llegar, los demás habitantes de Kame House la siguieron con algo de temor a ese semblante inexpresivo que adornaba su rostro.

- _18 ¿Cómo has estado? _- Saludó Goku al borde de las lágrimas al ver que aquella fría mujer era la primera en darle la bienvenida.

- _Ahora lo sabrás... _-se abalanzó sobre él tomándolo del cuello - _¡Me tienes harta¿A que mierda has venido?_

- _ehmm jeje a saludarlos... _"Milk amaneció con el temperamento alterado y no teníamos donde ir" _pero parece que no he llegado en un buen momento ¿Cierto?_

- _¡Basta de Fanfarronadas cerebro de chorlito! _- Lo abofeteó. Los demás observaban en silencio mientras Goten esperaba entusiasmado e impaciente su turno para unirse al juego de 18 - _Al grano de una vez ¿Quién es el enemigo y cuándo llega? _

- _¿En ...emi...go? _- Preguntó preocupado y estrangulado.

- ¿_Qué enemigo papá? _- Preguntó Gohan.

- _No lo sé ..._

- _¡el que se acerca a la tierra!_ -Gritó 18 estrujándole con mayor fuerza el cuello.

- _¿a la tierra¡Por los cayos de Kamisama! _- Se transformó al instante en supersaiyajin 3 lanzando a varios metros a la rubia - _¿Dónde está el villano?... Sal en este mismo instante de donde quiera que estés malhechor..._

Monumental gota de sudor en las frentes de los habitantes de Kame House

- _¿Ha aparecido un nuevo enemigo? _-Preguntó Gohan con tono mortal sensibilizando sus sentidos para encontrar al supuesto malo.

_-¡IMBÉCILES ESO NOS LO TIENEN QUE RESPONDER USTEDES! _-Increpó fuera de si la androide sacándose la arena de la ropa y del cabello.

_-¿Nosotros? _-Preguntaron confundidos y al unísono los Son.

- _¡Por supuesto! _- Intervino Krillin en tono severo que no quería ser menos delante de su esposa - _Ustedes están ocultando algo. Ayer trataron de ocultar algo cuando Goku intervino diciendo que te casarías con Videl y que tendrían un hijo_

- _Pe-pe-pero no, no es nada _-Respondió Gohan "Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

- _Me parece increíble que después de tantos años nos oculten cosas ¿Quiero saber que es lo que no dejaron decir a Goten¿Qué clase de truque hicieron con Kaioh¿es inminente la destrucción del universo a causa de eso?_

_-¡Claro que no Krillin! _-Respondió Goku con tono tranquilizadoramente nervioso.

-¡_ENTONCES!_ - Gritó el anciano que a estas alturas ya estaba enervado.

- _Es que mi papá no quiere que sepan... _- Tomó la palabra Goten en su tono ingenuo, haciendo tragar con dificultad al resto de saiyajines - _...que para que el abuelito cara de cadáver y piel de pasa sacara el poder oculto de Gohan le ofrecieron una cita con la mamá de Trunks ¡jep!, pero mi papá y Gohan me han dicho que no puedo decirlo porque si se entera tío Vegeta los matará, así que lo siento, no puedo contárselo a absolutamente nadie, ni aunque me ofrezcan una montaña de dulces bañada en chocolate - _gesticuló con las manos_ – Ni aunque me regalaran una fábrica de galletas, ni aunque me regalaran todos los juguetes del mundo ..._

-_ Enano del demonio _- Refunfuño entre dientes Gohan mientras exponía su más amplía y radiante sonrisa copyright de los Son en un momentos "!up´s!"

- _...Ni aunque me regalaran Satanlandia, ni aunque la cigüeña me trajera una hermanita, ni aunque me dejaran jugar con barro, ni aunq... _

- _GOTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN_ - Gritó desesperado, no comprendía como tanta idiotez podía caber en un ser tan pequeño.

- _Haber si estoy entendiendo bien ... ¿Una cita con Bulma¿Ese es el trueque?_ -Preguntó el calvo con más tranquilidad.

- _¡Por las antenas de Kami, Krillin se ha enterado¿Quién le contó? _- Preguntó Goten enfadado.

- _De tal palo tal astilla _- Murmuró 18, se dirigió a Goku - _Me vas a decir que por una insignificante cita se estaban comportando de esa manera ¿No es un enemigo¿Ni nada peligroso?... _

- _¿insignificante cita¿Nada peligroso¡Mi vida corre peligro! _- Agregó Goku - _No tiene nada de insignificante este problema, lo estamos ocultando porque si la información comienza a filtrarse, puede que llegué a los oídos del Supremo Kaioh y que éste se acuerde del asunto, además si se enteran Bulma y Vegeta nos matarán..._

- _Ese si es problema, Bulma tiene un carácter de mil demonios, pero no creo que a Vegeta le interese mucho, simplemente no lo veo con ataque de celos ni enojado por eso _-Agregó Krillin.

-¡_Que estupidez!_ -sentenció 18 entrándose a la casa, seguramente en la tv deberían estar dando algo más entretenido que la teleserie que se estaba tejiendo en la playa.

- _Krillin, maestro Roshi, absolutamente nadie puede saber lo que ocurre. No hablen del tema, no lo piensen ...los dioses se pueden enterar de cualquier modo ... _- Suplicó Gohan - _Además Krillin, créeme que Vegeta si se enfurecerá y su ira puede acabar incluso con sus vidas, así que más les vale ayudarnos, ya que así como estamos Bulma y Vegeta deben estar igual de curiosos que ustedes..._

- _Sigo sin saber quién les contó... _-Chilló Goten.

De pronto todos miraron el horizonte al mismo tiempo. Sintieron un enorme Ki acercándose rápidamente.

- _¡Es Trunks! _- Celebró Goten emocionado, pues conocía a la perfección esa energía.

_-¡oh no, es Trunks! _- Gritó Gohan con tono lúgubre, como si fuese el mismo demonio quien se acercaba - _Ya saben muchachos, Trunks no debe enterarse de nada._

-_No debes preocuparte por nosotros _- Pronunció Krillin - _Del que debes tener cuidado es de Goten._

- _¿Y por qué de mi? _- Protestó notoriamente molesto, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

- _Ya esta aquí. Goten... no digas ... ¡Olvídalo! _-Sí, increíble, hasta el mismísimo Goku notaba que aquella ingenuidad, que bordeaba la sandez, podría valer bien una batalla con Vegeta.

-----------

-¡_Dendeeeeeeeee!_ - Gritó Yamcha apenas tocó la plataforma sagrada - _¡Dendeeeeeeeee! _

- _Yamcha ¿Qué es lo que lo trae con tanta urgencia? _- preguntó preocupado llegando corriendo al encuentro del guerrero, seguido de Mr. Popo.

- _Es justo lo quisiera saber Dende. Están ocurriendo cosas muy extrañas allá abajo _-Pronunció en un tono tétrico - _Goku se comporta de manera extraña y ... NOS MATARÁNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN DENDEEEE _- lo cogió de los hombros y lo sacudió - _oh dende por favor sálvanos, sálvanos y rezaré todas las noches. Te lo prometo._

- _Tranquilízate Yamcha "Menudo pelafustán" cuéntame lo que ocurre o todo lo que sepas_ - Pronunció con su eterna calma, siguiendo unos del los diez pasos que el señor Piccoro le había enseñado y que debía seguir para ser un buen Dios.

- _No lo sé Kamisama, por eso vengo, quiero saber que es lo que ocurre. Quiero saber si la tierra "y mi vida, claro" corre peligro. No podría soportar que algo malo pueda ocurrirle a mi amado planeta y a todos sus habitantes._

-_Yo no he sentido ninguna presencia maligna si es que a eso te refiereeeeeees atchissssssssssss(estornudo) perdón. _

- _Si, pero no puedes confiarte de eso, bien sabes que los peores enemigos llegan de improviso y... algo me dice que está será la mayor hecatombe _

- _¿y qué comportamiento extraño de Goku les hace pensar eso?_ - Cuestionó. "Jepes, esta es mi oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien para que de una vez por todas esta tropa de haraganes, que llega con tanto desparpajo a mis aposentos y se pasean como Pedro por su casa en ellos, me respete de una vez por todas ¡Joder, soy Dios! "

Yamcha reprodujo fielmente todo lo ocurrido en la cena anterior.

- ¿_Un trueque con el supremo Kaioh-sama ?_ - Cuestionó incrédulo

-_Quizás conllevé algún peligro, la verdad que en la tierra estamos todos preocupados por eso._

- _¿Si? La verdad esto huele bien feo._

- _¡Juro que yo no fui!_

-¡_No me refiero a eso idiot... idio , idiosincrático terrícola_ - Zafó - _Con respecto a lo otro, averiguaré con mis superiooooooo atchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssss _

- _Parece que de la gripe ni los mismos Dioses se salvan_

-_Nooooo atchiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssssssss seguro que los feligreses deben estar rezando e atchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssss invocando mi nombre... las consecuencias de ser deidad, siempre ocurre, me sorprende lo mucho queeeeeeee atchiiiiiiiiiiiiis rezan los terrícolas. _

* * *

_- ¡Por Kami-Sama! Ohhh aaahhhhhh Sigue, sigue, sigue Vegeta ¡Oh my God! Mmmm_

_- No seas tan escandalosa oh ohhh ohhhhhh mujerrrrrrrr ¡Dios!_

_- ¡Por Dende no te distraigas! Ahí ahí ahí siiiiii Mmmmmm ohhhhhhhhh aahhhhhh _

* * *

_- Bueno ¿Qué harás?_ -Preguntó Yamcha

- _Me pondré en contacto con Kaioh-sama. Pues él puede comunicarse con los Supremos Kaioh, quienes son inalcanzables para los Dioses terrestres._

- _Perfecto, y él le pedirá al viejito que le cuente lo del trueque_

- _Bien acompañameeeee Atchiiiiiissssssssssss_ - Señaló una de las torres del templo.

-_Deberías tomarte una raspirina, no creo que los feligreses recen mucho _

_-No me hace efecto, luego Mr. Popo me hará una limonada_

----------------------Continuará-----------------------

Muchísimas gracias a todos lo que me han dejado reviews, he quedado impactada con el recibimiento que ha tenido este fic.

La historia se enreda más y más veamos que pasará el próximo capitulo.

Se me olvidaba mencionar que la canción que entonaba Mr. Satán es de un cantante chileno llamado Pancho Puelma, para que no me demanden de apropiación indebida de material intelectual. Y también por "I will survive" de Gloria Gaynor


End file.
